


Sketches on Saturday morning

by Teccytectec



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klebold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teccytectec/pseuds/Teccytectec
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sketches on Saturday morning

I wake to to the sound of a paper being scratched at by a pencil. I flutter my eyes open, only to see Dylan. I feel the cold air brush against my skin causing small bumps to form on my skin. I look up to Dylans face and give him a smile. “What are you doing?” I say looking at what he’s drawing. “Don’t look! It’s a surprise. Go back to the position you were in!” He says giving me a big smile. I fall back to the bed, putting my forearm to rest on my hip, and lay my other arm on the pillow letting my head rest in between my arm. “You look beautiful” he says looking At me occasionally then look down to add more lines. “Are you drawing me, Dylan.” I ask furrowing my eyebrows along with a grin. “Yes, I am. I couldn’t just have your body in my memory, I want it to be drawn.” He says. I don’t feel embarrassed, knowing we became one last night, it made the shame go away. “You’re too sweet to me.” I say looking in his eyes. “I’m done!” He says handing me the sketchbook. I admire the artwork he did if my body. He got my curves, hair, and my face perfectly. “This is amazing! How come you never told me you could draw so well?” I ask him. “I don’t know, I just never thought about it.” He says. I give him a kiss on the lips “I love you, Dylan.” I say looking into his blue eyes. “I love you more, y/n.”


End file.
